The Krabby Patty Formula
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Plankton finally learn the truth


**It's my hope that with Nickelodeon doing all this nostalgia stuff (Hey Arnold Movie, Rocko's TV special, Rugrats possibly returning, etc.) that the caner that is now Spongebob may at least be reduced at least. Then finally vanish forever.**

 **Cartoon Network rules**

* * *

It was a rainy day in Binki Bottom

Which seemed appropriate, for today was a rather said day

Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Pearl, Mama Krabs, a few old Navy veterans, and others were gathered in Floater's Cemetery.

Mr. Krabs has passed not long ago. In his old age, he had needed an operation. Though, being the cheapest person under the sea. He chose not to just go to the doctor and pay a bunch of money to have it done right. Yet rather he went to one of his Navy buddies, who used to be a doctor during the war.

Sadly this was the straw that broke the camels back. Krabs old friend didn't have the sight he used to, nor good control of his hands (he had arthritis)

In the end the operation was a complete failure, and Krabs died. Done in by his own greed

Spongebob was currently atop a casket crying his eyes out. "Why!? Why!?" he cried as kept on bawling

Squidward rolled his eyes, he was only here in the unlikely chance he'd get something out of Krabs will. Pearl had a shovel in hand, she knew that coffin was filled with all of her dads money. Along with her dad

"And he wanted to be cremated, sorry daddy," Pearl thought

He's been a terrible father to her, now it was time she collected on the life he owed her.

Anyway, after finally prying Spongebob off of the coffin. The priest began to say the prayers as the casket was lowered into the ground

"Wait!" a voiced called out

Everyone looked around, wondering who had just been so rude

"Down here," the voice said

Everyone looked down to see Plankton. Krabs rivial had also aged further, now a winkled little creature confined to a wheel chair. Along with having false teeth

Spongebob picked him up, tears in his eyes still

"Plankton! Come to gloat that your rival is gone!?"

"Spongebob please," Plankton began "I'm an old man now to. Odds are I'll be joining Eugene very soon, I'm no longer a threat. Please, I've wondered for years. As an old mans last wish, what's the Krabby Patty formula?"

A tear rolled down Planktons one eye

Spongebob was taken back, he and Krabs had battled him many times in the past to prevent him from knowing the secret of the Krabby Patty. Though Plankton had spent his whole life in misery, a failed restaurant, no one to love him except a computer he made, and almost always getting crushed by everyone bigger than him. Which was everyone.

He deserved to feel happiness once before he died

Thus, Spongebob reached into his pocket and pulled out the bottle

A few people in the crowd gasped at this

Spongebob opened it and gave the paper that was inside to Plankton

"Yes," Plankton said "Finally, the secret formula is..."

Plankton unrolled the paper to reveal

"It's blank!?" Plankton said see the paper was just a white sheet with no text

"Really Spongebob!?" Plankton yelled "I'm an old man now! And even..."

Plankton began to cough a bit, along with his false teeth popping out

"That's it, honest," Spongebob said

"Huh?" Plankton said

"Their never was a secret formula," Spongebob said

Everyone at the funeral gasped

"Krabs always said that what made Krabby Patties so good was the love I put in preparing them. Along with the love from the customers who enjoyed them. So long as they believed in such love, krabby patties would always taste delicious," Spongebob said

"So all this time...It was just a plain, ordinary burger?" Plankton said

"Yes," Sponegbob said

"B-but what about all those deliveries of the secret ingredient?" Plankton asked "What about all the secret procedures in making the patties?

"It was just water and gibberish," Spongebob said "The only reason Krabs didn't want you knowing was cause you'd so how big of a fraud it all was. Though more than likely you'd just think he tricked you with this bank paper anyway. In a way, you kept the Krusty Krab going with your constant attempts in getting the nonexistent formula. You gave people a reason to believe something special was in the patties,"

"Plus you always tried to steal them during the day," Squidward said "You were right in front of the place every night, when no one was around,"

These hard realities hit Plankton like a ton of bricks. It was to much for his tiny, frail heart to take. Thus, he died right there, in Spongebob's hand

 **The end**


End file.
